DenDen Mushi
by Claudia1542
Summary: Han pasado quince años y nuestros amigos nos cuentan a través de un DenDen Mushi sus vivencias y lo que ha sido de sus vidas desde que perdieron a su capitán... ¡Dejen Reviews!


- Restaurante Baratie¿desea hacer una reserva?- Preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Sanji!

- ¿Qué?- Se Preguntó a sí mismo, haciendo esfuerzos por recordar al dueño de aquella melosa voz- ¿Vivi?

- ¡Sanji!- Repitió la voz desde muy lejos- ¡Claro que soy yo!

- ¡Vivi! Vaya… ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Me dejas parado, no esperaba una llamada tuya

- Sanji, quería avisaros a todos, pero solo fui capaz de conseguir el teléfono del restaurante donde sabía que me dirían algo de ti.

- Bueno, pues aquí estoy. Volví al restaurante tras… ya sabes… tras lo de Luffy….

- Sí, bueno. Todos estamos mal todavía por eso…No te preocupes.

- Nami no, por lo que veo.

- ¿Nami?

- Sí… Nami está con otro hombre ahora. Supongo que debía hacerlo, no podía vivir toda la vida con el recuerdo del capitán.

- No, pero se me hará raro ver a Nami con otro…- Vivi bajó la mirada y dejó resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla- Yo llamaba por otra cosa.

- Dime.

- Mi hija mayor, Zoe, se va a casar.

- ¡Vaya! Felicidades…

- Sí, y por eso quería comunicarme con vosotros, por qué hablé tanto a mi hija de vosotros que no puedo dejar de invitaros a todos.

- ¡Gracias! Yo iré encantado.

- Bien, pero deberías hacerme un favor…

- Lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Puedes avisar tú a Nami, Zoro, Chopper y Ussop?

- Sí, creo que puedo contactar con todos ellos. Últimamente solo he tenido contacto con Nami y con Zoro, pero creo que podré localizar a los demás.

- Muchas gracias, Sanji. Volveré a llamarte en unos días. Saludos y Adiós.

- Adiós Vivi, y gracias por invitarnos.

- Gracia a ti por ayudarme. Adiós.

* * *

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Nami-San!

- Hola, Sanji- dijo la pelirroja, poniendo cara de fastidio. Se miró las uñas en un gesto de indiferencia- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hoy me llamó al restaurante Vivi.

- ¿Vivi?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué iba a llamarte al restaurante a ti?

- En serio, Nami. Vivi me llamó esta mañana. Dijo que el único lugar donde pudo conseguir información sobre alguno de nosotros fue en el Baratie.

- ¿Tú le respondiste?

- Claro- Sanji sonrió para si mismo. Hacia muchos días que no escuchaba la voz de Nami.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Su hija mayor se va a casar y quiere invitarnos a todos los que la ayudamos en Alabasta.

- ¿Se casa? Que gran noticia esa…

- Sí… ¿Tú crees que podrás venir? Con los tuyos claro…

- Supongo que sí, Júnior y yo iremos seguro…

- Bueno, así Vivi conoce a tu hijo. ¿Y tu…?

- No lo sé, Sanji. Si Vivi vuelve a llamarte dile que Júnior y yo sí iremos.

- Perfecto, pues se lo diré. Igualmente tenemos que vernos para quedar cuando partimos y todo eso. Contamos contigo para eso, navegante.

- Sí… ¿Has llamado a los demás?

- Todavía no, tú eres la primera. Vivi me pidió que llamara a Zoro, Chopper y Ussop también.

- Bueno, muy bien, pues cuando sepas algo de cuando nos vemos avísame.

- Por supuesto, Nami-San. Un beso¡Adiós!

- Hasta luego, Sanji.

Nami colgó el teléfono y se llevó las manos al pecho. Volvió a sentir en su pecho aquella terrible punzada de dolor que sentía cada vez que alguna cosa le recordaba a su capitán.

* * *

- Residencia de…- empezó a decir el hombre tras levantar el auricular.

- ¿Está Ussop?

- Esto…- Merry se había quedado de piedra tras tal interrupción. Tragó saliva- Claro, ahora mismo lo aviso. ¿De parte de quién es la llamada, señor?

- De Sanji… ¡No tengo todo el día!

- Claro, señor. Enseguida voy…

Sanji oyó el ruido que hizo Merry al dejar el auricular sobre la mesa. Oyó de lejos los pasos y luego escuchó un "Señorito Ussop" de lejos. De repente escuchó pasos que corrían cada vez más fuertes.

- ¡Sanji!

- ¿Señorito Ussop? Jajajajaja

- ¡No te rías de mi, maldito!

- Perdona… ¡Solo era una broma!

- ¿Cómo estás, Sanji?

- Bien, compañero. Sigo trabajando en el Baratie. ¿Y vosotros como estáis?

- ¡Todos bien!

- ¿Y tus hijos como están?- Sanji frunció el entrecejo intentando recordar el nombre de los hijos de Ussop.

- Muy bien, Banchina acaba de cumplir quince años y esta un poco descontrolada y Sebastián cumplirá diez, es un chico muy listo.

- ¡Me alegro mucho, Ussop! Pero yo te llamaba para decirte algo.

- Sí, dime.

- Vivi me llamó hoy al restaurante.

- ¿Vivi?

- Sí, me llamaba para invitarnos a la boda de su hija mayor.

- ¡Que bien!

- ¿Vais a venir vosotros cuatro?

- Seguramente sí. No tenemos nada que hacer. ¿Van a ir todos los demás?

- Nami ya me dijo que sí, y yo también voy a ir. A Zoro aun no le llamé.

- ¿Chopper va a ir?

- También debo llamarle.

- Ya le llamaré yo, se alegrará.

- Perfecto, pues te dejo que me queda otra llamada por hacer. Cuando sepa cuando partimos os avisaré.

- Esta bien, adiós.

- Dale un beso a tu mujer de mi parte.

- Sí, adiós.

* * *

Ahora Sanji se iba a enfrentar a algo difícil para él. Debía llamar a Robin para invitar a

Zoro, pero sin parecer grosero por no invitarla a ella. Aunque creía que Robin se daría cuenta sola de la situación.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó una voz melosa. Entonces, casi en un susurro añadió:- ¡Estate quieto, por favor!

- Hola¿Robin?

- Sí, hola. ¿Quién habla?

- Soy Sanji…

- Es Sanji, para ya…- dijo Robin en voz baja, voz que Sanji escuchó perfectamente- Hola, Sanji. ¿Cómo estas?

- Yo muy bien, gracias. Y vosotros también por lo que veo…

- Sí, estamos bien.

Sanji puso una mueca rara en la cara y oyó a Zoro hablar de fondo. Podía oír todo lo que decía con total claridad, aunque había adivinado que Robin tapaba el auricular con la mano.

- ¿Qué quiere el cocinerito este ahora, Robin?

- No lo sé. Y cállate que está escuchando- Robin destapó de mala gana el auricular y lo acercó a su boca-. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

- Sí, bueno, yo llamaba para hablar con el cabeza de marimo, pero viendo como están los ánimos te lo diré a ti.

- Sí, mejor. Dime.

- Vivi llamó esta mañana al restaurante.

- ¿La reina Vivi llamó a tu restaurante?

- Sí, quería avisarnos de que su hija se casa y…

- ¿Os invitó?- Preguntó la morena, sentándose al lado de Zoro en la cama. Había notado como la voz de Sanji vacilaba.

- Claro… Es lo normal… Por eso llamaba… para…

- ¿Invitó a Zoro?

- Sí, exacto. Quería saber si él vendrá o no.

- Claro, ahora le pregunto- Robin se dio la vuelta y miró a Zoro, tumbado tras ella con cara de pocos amigos-. Sanji dice que la hija de Vivi se va a casar y que os invitó a todos. ¿Vas a ir, cielo?

- ¿La hija de Vivi se casa? Ni siquiera la conozco… ¿Y para eso nos ha interrumpido ese cejas raras?

- Encima que se toma la molestia de avisarte no le digas esas cosas.

- No iré. No conozco a su hija…

- Bueno, pero a Vivi si la conoces. Y su hija se casa. Deberías ir.

- ¿Te han invitado a ti? Apuesto a que no.

- No… Es más que lógico que no lo hagan…- Robin se recostó en la cama junto al peliverde, pasó una mano por sus hombros- No invitarán a la que ayudó a destruir su reino… Y ni siquiera debe saber que tu y yo…

- ¡Bueno! Eso da igual. Si tú no vas yo tampoco.

Robin bajó la vista y miro el Den-Den Mushi que tenía entre las manos. Conseguiría como fuera que Zoro fuera a esa boda.

- Sanji. Zoro irá a la boda. No te preocupes- dijo Robin a Sanji tras acercarse de nuevo el auricular a la boca.

- ¡No voy a ir si tú no vas!

- Ya lo oíste, Robin- dijo Sanji, dando por hecho que el espadachín se negaría pasase lo que pasase.

- Sanji, yo conseguiré que vaya.

- Bueno, ya os llamaré otra vez cuando sepa más cosas. Vivi me volverá a llamar.

- ¿Hablaste con los demás ya?

- Con Nami y con Ussop solo. Ussop llamará a Chopper.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Ussop muy bien, viviendo en su pueblo con su familia. Y Nami… Parece que está rehaciendo su vida.

- Me parece bien. No podía seguir viviendo toda la vida a base de recuerdos. ¿Y el pequeño Júnior?

- Bien, todos están bien, por suerte.

- Me alegro. Tengo ganas de volver a veros a todos…

- Pues decidnos donde estáis e nos veremos.

- No…- Robin dejó escapar una sonrisa- Nosotros sabemos donde encontraros.

- Como te gusta alimentar el misterio, morena.

- Bueno, Sanji. Gracias por llamar y tomarte la molestia.

- Parece que el señorito no lo agradece.

- Pero yo sí. Cuídate mucho, cocinero.

- Vosotros también. Y siento haber interrumpido algo… Os dejo que sigáis a lo vuestro…

- No te preocupes por eso. Zoro ya está durmiendo… Luego no le dará importancia.

- Jajajajaja, está bien. Nos vemos.

- Un beso…

* * *

- Restaurante Baratie¿Dígame?

- Hola¿puedo hablar con Sanji?

- Claro, ahora mismo le aviso.

Ussop escuchó pasos y un grito. En pocos segundos el cocinero contestaba a la llamada.

- ¿Quién habla?

- Soy Ussop.

- Hola Ussop. ¿Hablaste con Chopper?

- Sí, y va a venir. Y nosotros cuatro también vamos a ir. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a reunir?

- Dentro de dos días en el Baratie nos reuniremos todos. ¿Podréis venir?

- Claro que sí ahí estaremos. ¿Has hablado con todos los demás?

- Sí. Nami vendrá y Robin me aseguró que Zoro también, aunque yo no lo vi muy contento.

- Bueno… mientras venga…

- Pues nos vemos dentro de dos días aquí.

- Claro.

- Adiós, Ussop.

- Adiós.

* * *

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, Nami.

- ¡Hola, Robin¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien¿y vosotros?

- Bien también. ¿Ya te llamó Sanji?

- Sí, ahora acabo de colgarle. ¿Vais a ir?

- Claro que sí, los tres.

- Bien… ¿Cómo te va con Taro?

- Bien, bien. Es un cielo de chico. Aunque se me hace raro porque a mucha gente le parece mal.

- No tiene por qué parecerles mal. No vas a estar toda la vida de luto por Luffy.

- Por eso… Ya hace ocho años que se fue. No voy a torturarme toda mi vida con él.

- Claro que no. Tú no escuches lo que te digan.

- ¿Y que tal está Zoro? Seguro que sigue tan capullo como siempre.

- Está bien. Y sí, sigue como siempre. Cuando llamó Sanji se quedó dormido y ahí sigue.

- Siempre durmiendo él…

- No está siempre durmiendo… Y no es ningún capullo… No te pases…

Robin notó una mano que le agarraba de la cintura y se dio la vuelta. Vio a Zoro con los ojos abiertos, mirándola.

- ¿Sigues hablando con Sanji?- Le preguntó, aún medio dormido. Nami al otro lado de la línea se partía de risa- ¿Tantas cosas tenías que decirle?

- No hablo con Sanji…

- ¡Habla conmigo! Buenos días, Zoro- gritó Nami, sin poder contenerse, provocando una mueca en la cara de Zoro.

- Encima hablas con esa…

- ¿Cómo que esa¡Me llamo Nami! Llámame por mi nombre…

- Y yo me llamo Zoro, no capullo….

- Dejad ya de pelearos- dijo Robin, interviniendo en la conversación.

- ¿Vais a ir a la boda de la hija de Vivi?- Preguntó Nami, fingiendo que lo que Zoro le había dicho no le importaba.

- Zoro sí, a mi no me han invitado, Nami…

- Claro… Lo siento, no caí en que… Tú, bueno…- empezó Nami, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata.

- No pasa nada. Creo que os acompañaré hasta allí. El viaje es largo.

- ¿Sí? Genial. Así podemos cotillear durante todo el viaje.

- ¿En qué barco pretendéis ir?

- En el Barco nuevo de Ussop. Hace poco le construyeron un barcazo solo porque se aburría. Dice que ya lo está preparando para que podamos viajar todos cómodamente.

- ¡Perfecto! Será un viaje genial. Como en los viejos tiempos, navegante.

- Claro… No exactamente igual no… Pero lo pasaremos bien… Seguro…

- Te va a traer muchos recuerdos¿eh?

- Sí… Pero no tengo más remedio que volver a viajar en barco.

- A todos los demás también nos traerá recuerdos… Sobretodo a Zoro… No sé como lo va a tomar. Todo le recordará a Luffy en alta mar.

- Y a mí… Pero se lo debemos a Vivi…

- Claro, además a todos nos ayudará.

- Sí… Nos veremos dentro de dos días en el Baratie. Hemos quedado allí todos para decidir como nos organizamos.

- Perfecto, iremos- contestó Robin, mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

- ¡No iremos¡Ni a la boda ni al restaurantucho ese!

- Sí que iremos, Zoro. ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?

- Estaba…

- ¡Pues sigue y déjanos hablar!- Gritó Nami, harta de sentir al espadachín cada dos por tres. Zoro se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a la ventana y, tumbado, cerró los ojos.

- Aún no conozco a los hijos de Ussop…- dijo Robin, reprochándose a sí misma su decisión de apartarse de ellos.

- Yo los vi un par de veces, pero tampoco mucho. Su hijo es un poco… Un poco como Ussop. Y su hija es un poco fresca… Vamos que no es una santa precisamente…

- Ah… ya… Pues vaya… Bueno ya los conoceré en el viaje.

- Sí, porque seguro que la familia de Ussop va al completo. Como no tienen nada que hacer…

- En seguida te voy a dejar porque tengo la comida en el fuego… Como se me queme…

- Bueno. Por cierto… ¿Cuándo vais a decirle a Sanji donde estáis? Cada vez que me llama me pregunta lo mismo.

- Es un pesado… Pero bueno, no creo que lo tenga que saber… ¿Para qué tendría que saberlo?

- Para tocar las narices, supongo.

- ¡Y conoceré a Taro!- Exclamó Robin de repente. No había caído que por fin conocería al novio de su amiga.

- ¡Claro! Le he hablado mucho de vosotros y también tiene ganas de conoceros.

- Perfecto, Nami. Oye te dejo que Zoro se me va a enfadar. Nos vemos pasado mañana.

- Este Zoro… No cambia nunca. Bueno, nos vemos, Robin. ¡Un beso!

Robin se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta mientras escuchaba a Zoro gruñir desde la cama. Se giró y lo miró. Pensó que aquellos días que venían le traerían muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos.

- No quieres ir por Luffy¿no es así?

Zoro se giró al oír eso. No esperaba una pregunta así.

- No es eso… Es que no me apetece. No sé que pinto yo en la boda de una chica que ni siquiera conozco.

- Pero si conoces a Vivi, y es amiga tuya. No deberías faltar. Sé que no es por eso…

- ¡No es por Luffy¡No es por él, vale¡Ya lo tengo superado!

- ¡No lo tienes superado! No quieres ni siquiera oír hablar de barcos, piratas o tesoros. Así que no me digas que ya no te duele. Porque hasta a mí me duele…

Robin se quedó mirando al chico unos segundos. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Zoro sorprendido y entristecido. La morena entró de nuevo en la habitación en pocos minutos, con un vaso de agua en la mano, y se tumbó junto al peliverde en la cama. Se miraron por un momento a los ojos. Luego Robin apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del espadachín. Él fue el primero en abrir la boca:

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos fuimos?

- Claro… La cara de Luffy era un poema… Lo pasó fatal…

- Sí… Y yo también.

- No sé cuantas veces te habré agradecido lo que hiciste por mí.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Robin… Me vine contigo porque te quería y porque también quería una vida nueva.

- Lo sé. Y hemos conseguido vivir como queríamos- dijo Robin, apretándose contra el peliverde. Cerró los ojos.

- Al principio nos costó. Pero sí, vivimos como queremos. Aunque hemos pagado esta libertad con el ver a los nuestros.

- Lo pasábamos bien con ellos¿eh?- Preguntó Robin.

- Sí. Nos peleábamos constantemente pero era divertido. Nunca sabías qué te esperaba.

- Los primeros días de vivir aquí eché mucho de menos la comida de Sanji, los gritos de la navegante y las tonterías de Luffy- explicó Robin, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo a veces los sigo echando de menos…

* * *

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, Nami.

- Hola, Sanji. Ya te miré lo que me pediste.

- Genial¿qué día partimos?

- El miércoles que viene por la mañana. Saliendo ese día llegaremos a Alabasta un día antes de la boda.

- Perfecto. Yo ya tengo todo arreglado en el restaurante para poder faltar ese tiempo.

- Vale. Pues ahora tenemos que llamarlos a todos otra vez para decirles cuando nos vamos. Porque el otro día en la reunión no dijimos nada. No nos sirvió mucho…

- Sí que sirvió… Volvimos a ver a Robin y a Zoro…- dijo Sanji, recordando el momento en que la morena y el espadachín entraron en el comedor agarrados de la mano.

- Eso sí. Aunque yo los había visto alguna otra vez.

- Ya lo sé, Nami… ¡Pero no puedes decirme donde están! Me lo sé de memoria.

- Perfecto, jajajajaja- rió la pelirroja, consciente de que eso era lo correcto.

- Pero me gustó mucho volver a verlos. Los echaba de menos.

- A mi también me gustó verlos. Me gustará volver a viajar con ellos.

- Robin ha envejecido muy bien- sentenció Sanji, entornando los ojos-. No parece más mayor que el cabeza de lechuga.

- No. Zoro también está bien. Auque de todas maneras se me hizo raro verlos así… Nunca se comportaron así en el barco.

- ¡Menos mal! Si no hubiera tenido que dar más de una patada al peliverde ese… Por tocar a mi morena…

- Jajajajaja No seas tonto. Ahora se comportan así porque llevan mucho tiempo juntos. Y ellos ya lo tienen asumido- explicaba Nami, serenamente-. Pero nosotros no estamos acostumbrados. Pero tendremos que hacerlo.

- Si van a viajar con nosotros, sí…- se resignó el rubio cocinero, bajando la vista- Pero no creo que pueda aguantarme y le patearé el culo…

- No seas exagerado, Sanji-Kun… Pensaba que después de tantos años no te comportarías como un niño…

- No me puedo hacer a la idea de que ese tío y… Y mi Robin-Chan…- Sanji sintió como su vello se ponía de punta- No quiero ni imaginármelo.

- Pues no t e lo imagines, pero que sepas que pasa, jeje.

- Y… Además Robin estaba tan guapa… Con el pelo más largo y recogido en una coleta. Con esa falda blanca tan primaveral…

- Sí, sí, ya lo capto…- Nami estaba empezando a cansarse de la cantinela de siempre- Te tengo que dejar. Nos vemos el miércoles que viene. Llama tú a los demás. Yo llamaré a Robin.

- De acuerdo, yo llamo a los demás. Nos vemos, Nami-San.

- Adiós, Sanji.

* * *

- ¿Sí?

- Hola… Soy Nami.

- Hola, Nami. Robin no está en casa…

- No te preocupes, Zoro. Ya te lo puedo decir a ti.

- ¿Ya sabes cuando nos vamos?

- Sí. El miércoles que viene a primera hora en el restaurante. Partiremos desde allí.

- ¿Nos dará tiempo?

- Claro. Lo tengo todo calculado… ¿Recuerdas que soy la navegante?

- Uy… Sí, perdón, señora navegante.

- ¡No te pitorrees de mí!

- Bueno, Nami. ¿Eso era todo lo que me tenías que decir?

- Que desagradable eres, Zoro…- se quejó Nami, medio riéndose- Encima que llamo yo en vez de Sanji…

- Uy, sí. Gracias…

- ¿Cómo está Robin-Chan?

- Bien… Como siempre… Salió a comprar cosas para la cena…

- Bueno, me alegro. Cuando llegue dile que he llamado. Y no te olvides de decirle que es el miércoles que viene.

- Sí, pesada. Yo se lo digo…

- No sé… Ya volveré a llamar por si las moscas…

- ¡Qué te he dicho que se lo diré, pesada!- Gritó Zoro, empezando a irritarse con la pelirroja, que reía.

- Eso espero, Zoro…

- Vale, vale. Nos vemos el miércoles.

- Hasta el miércoles, Zoro- dijo Nami antes de colgar. Antes de dejar el tubo en su sitio se acercó de nuevo el aparato a la oreja y gritó:-. ¡Dile eso a Robin, zoro!

- ¡Dios, qué pesada es!- murmuró el espadachín cuando hubo colgado. Se rascó la nuca y se tumbó en el suelo junto a la ventana.

* * *

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, Robin- contestó el espadachín con la voz notablemente cansada.

- ¿Qué haces que no estás en la fiesta?

- Es aburrida…

- ¿Aburrida?- Preguntó ella, desesperándose. Muy típico de Zoro.

- Sí. Están todos bailando ahí con sus trajes caros y yo no pinto nada….

- Por Dios, Zoro… Tú siempre igual…

- Además los demás tampoco es que me hagan mucho caso.

- ¿No?. ¿Y qué hacen?

- Sanji está intentando llevarse a alguna a fuera… Kaya y Ussop no se han despegado desde que ha empezado la música.

- Normal… Vaya dos….

- Nami me intentó obligar a bailar con una chica que me miraba mucho pero le dije que no, entonces se dio cuenta que una chica miraba a Taro y se olvidó de mí. Así me pude escapar.

- Menuda es Nami.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Vuelve a la fiesta, Zoro!

- No… Es una pesadilla… Todo son reyes y gente de dinero… Paso…

- La reina Vivi te ha invitado a una fiesta…

- Ya los he visto a ella y a Kozha. También vi a su hija y conocí a su marido. Ya tengo de sobras. ¿Dónde estás?

- No… Vuelve ahí dentro y pásalo bien, cariño.

- Si nadie se va a dar cuenta de que me fui… Dime donde estás y te voy a buscar. Podemos estar haciendo cosas más interesantes tú y yo…

- Que loco estás, Zoro- dijo ella, divertida. Había captado la indirecta perfectamente.

- Vamos, guapa… Dime donde estás…

- En la habitación del Hotel… Acabo de llegar…

- Está bien… Pues espérame ahí que no tardo nada, preciosa.

- Aquí estaré… Al final me has convencido…

- Ponte guapa, ya me entiendes…

- Jajajaja Claro, no voy a ser menos. Con lo guapo que vas tú con ese traje.

- O mejor, no te pongas nada…

- ¡Zoro! Vamos ven. Deja de hablar.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo. Hasta ahora, cariño.

* * *

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Hola, Nami!

- ¡Vivi!

- ¿Ya habéis llegado a casa?

- Sí, ayer por la noche… ¿Qué tal tu hija?

- Pues bien. Su vida de casada va genial.

- ¡Me alegro! Es una chica muy guapa.

- ¡Y vosotros estabais todos igual que cuando os conocí!

- Qué va… ¡Si yo estoy echa una vieja!

- Y tu hijo es muy guapo- afirmó Vivi, recordando el tremendo parecido entre ese chico y Luffy.

- Sí… Lo es…

- Lo que no podía creerme de ninguna manera es que Zoro… ¡Zoro esté con esa…!

- Ya… Pero nosotros ya no la vemos igual que tú, Vivi…

- ¡Es la mujer que acompañaba a Cocodrilo en sus maldades!

- Sí… Pero se vino con nosotros, y nos demostró que es una chica genial…

- No me creo que un chico como Zoro sea capaz de… ¡De ir con una chica así!. ¡Ella es mala!

- ¡No es tan mala!- Exclamó Nami. Robin se había convertido en su mejor amiga y su confidente- ¡Es una chica genial!

- No te pongas así, Nami… Lo siento… Yo jamás dejaré de verla como Doña Domingo….

- Lo entiendo pero yo la aprecio mucho…

- Bueno… Está bien… te dejó que tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Un beso, Vivi!

- ¡Adiós, amiga!

* * *

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, Robin. Soy Nami.

- Hola, Nami. ¿Qué tal?

- Bien… ¿Y vosotros?

- Bien también. Acabamos de levantarnos de la cama…

- ¡Vaya horas!

- Es que anoche llegamos tan tarde… jajajaja

- Sí, claro… Me llamó Vivi hace un rato.

- ¡Ah¿Y como le va todo?

- Bien, solo quería saber como habíamos llegado. Y me dijo que estaba sorprendida por lo tuyo con Zoro.

- Supongo que es normal que ella piense así de mí… Les hice cosas horribles a aquella pobre gente…

- Ella no sabía nada y simplemente no podía creerlo…

- Es normal, Nami… Pero no me preocupa mucho lo que piense Vivi de mí, y a Zoro tampoco, ya lo viste…

- Sí, prefirió irse contigo al Hotel que quedarse en la fiesta.

- Decía que era un rollo… Pobrecito…

- Jajajajaja claro, claro…. Bueno, al final todo ha salido a pedir de boca.

- Sí… Hemos sumado una aventura más a nuestra vida. La primera sin nuestro querido capitán.

- Hemos vivido muchas, pero viviremos muchas más….- Nami miró a su hijo, que jugaba a la pelota en el jardín. Si se fijaba bien, podía ver a su adorado capitán jugando en el jardín.


End file.
